1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imaging lens device and imaging apparatus. The invention particularly relates to an imaging lens device that is of compact design and has an anti-vibration capability of correcting image-shake due to unpredictable vibration with less power consumption so that it is suitable for an imaging lens device for digital input/output equipment, such as digital still cameras and digital video camcorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatus using a solid-state imaging element, such as digital still cameras, have become commonplace. Among others, in the case of digital still cameras and the like, it is desired to develop an imaging lens having excellent imaging performance that matches with a megapixel solid-state imaging element. A strong need also exists for a compact, in particular, slim lens. Imaging lenses in which compact design of the lens is achieved by decreasing the distance between the pixels to reduce the size of the imaging element, and slim design of the lens is achieved by employing a light path folding optical system have become commonplace.
For example, the optical system described in JP-A-2000-131610 achieves slim design in the direction of the optical axis of incoming light by using a reflective member while maintaining high imaging performance. However, an imaging apparatus employing such a light path folding optical system is much more susceptible to hand-shake during image acquisition due to the resultant compact and slim design of the apparatus together with higher resolution and compact design of the imaging element. Accordingly, there exists an increased demand to add a hand-shake correction capability.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent No. 3359131 proposes an optical system having an anti-vibration capability in which a shake correction lens group is shifted in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis.